futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jovian Confederation
Click here to see this article in Esperanto. The Confederation of Jovian Satellites, also known as the Jovian Confederation or simply Jupiter, is a human nation located on the four of Jupiter (Io, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto), which are all terraformed. Founded in 2334, the Confederation is an ethnically and politically diverse -speaking community of around 330 million members as of 2380. History Discovery and observation Discovered by ancient peoples from all over Earth centuries BC, the biggest planet in the Solar System was named after the , also god of the sky and thunder. In 1610, Italian astronomer discovered the planet's four largest moons. It was later discovered that the planet contains . The first space probe to reach the Jovian system was the in 1973. Exploration In 2039, the Galileo 2000 spaceship managed to land on intact; this was the first successful landing on a Jovian moon, achieved after six attempts. and were both visited by the first time in 2053 and in 2075. Colonization plans The idea of colonizing Jupiter's moons became popular by the 22nd century. In 2123, the company Ex-Astro announced its plans to establish a of one million inhabitants in Europa, but it was later canceled for financial reasons. Many other companies and governments announced similar plans in the 22nd and 23rd centuries, what led to a debate on how the hypothetical Jovian society would deal with property and territory, as similar problems occurred when the first Martian communities were established in the 2090s. At the time had a total population of about 3 million people scattered across seven domed cities in different parts of the planet and each one had its own jurisdiction, with little to no contact with other cities. It also led to debates on technological feasibility and distance: any communication between Jupiter and Earth would take hours and thus render the Jovian community mostly isolated. For those reasons, plans were constantly postponed; the first effective human settlement in a Galilean moon would only occur in 2158. Colonization In 2158, a group of about 10,000 enthusiasts mainly from Norway and Sweden traveled to Europa and founded the domed city Valhalla, the first permanent human community in the Jovian system (and at the time the furthest-from-Earth human community ever established), as part of an experiment and research project. It turned out not so well as the dome was breached several times by natural disasters; Europa's environment was proved too hostile for their technology. The project only lasted 25 years, with the dome being deactivated in 2183. A second project to colonize Europa was undertaken in 2190 by Stellar Co., the most famous space travel company at the time. They carefully read Valhalla's reports to spot common problems and design a more powerful dome, which they completed in 2198. The location to colonize was also changed; astronomers, physicists and climatologists pointed to the best location in the satellite: somewhere much less prone to disasters and more suitable to install the dome. The community opened in 2203 and its population successfully grew to 500,000 inhabitants until 42 years later in 2245. Around 2250, however, the project started facing problems: it became too costly to transport the yearly supply of food (native cultivation was not feasible yet), so half of the population had to leave Europa for the dome's preservation, with no more immigration being allowed until a definitive solution. A massive colonization of the Jovian system would only be possible by the late 2250s with two important events: the invention of faster and cheaper transportation and the discovery of edible plant life in Europa's subsurface oceans, allowing it to be self-sufficient. This lifted the immigration laws and led the dome's population to quadruplicate to 2 million inhabitants within five years. A terraforming project of all four Galilean moons began, with them being gradually populated by domed communities. By 2333, all four Galilean moons were fully habitable thanks to an advanced ultra-fast terraforming method employed by many companies, governments and enthusiasts together. The many communities that inhabited all of the four moons agreed to form a single independent entity similar to a government. Every community maintained a very high degree of autonomy and the entity's power was limited to legislate only on affairs that involved different communities. Society The Jovian society is highly multiethnic, formed by peoples from various nations of Earth and Mars which managed to unite as the Jovians. The official and common language is Esperanto, which, at the time of the entity's foundation, had far supplanted English as the human international auxiliary language. Jupiter is also a multipolitical community. The central entity (the "government") is minimal and one of its roles is to guarantee the "right to choose which political system to live in". Consequently, Jupiter's moons have many different communities, each with its own political system: there are communists, social democrats, anarchists, anarcho-capitalists, monarchists, etc. There are also thematic communities without any specific political emphasis, such as Goth-styled and cyberpunk communities. Despite those subnational differences, all Jovian citizens have a strong sense of unity, with a single army and a universal legislation on immigration. Category:Countries Category:Space Category:Esbonl